The present invention relates generally to an improved method for adjustably positioning and attaching the mounting rings onto a firearm for ultimate attachment of an optical gun sight such as a telescopic sight (scope) to the rings. The method of the present invention employs dual sources and beams of coherent light wherein one of the sources is positionably mounted within the mounting rings into which the optical gun sight is to be placed, and its beam is directed onto a remote target. This coherent light source is utilized in combination with a second coherent light source, the beam of which passes axially through the bore of the firearm and onto the same remote target. Briefly, coherent light from the two sources are directed onto the same remote target, and the disposition of the light emanating from the source within the mounting rings is used to achieve proper placement of the rings on the body of the firearm.
Optical gun sights, typically telescopic gun sights are in common use on all types of firearms, and more particularly on rifles. In operation, the telescopic sight is typically mounted upon the rifle using bench-style equipment, and as such, internal adjustment of the scope is required for the long range accuracy. Telescopic sights are typically equipped with means for adjustably positioning the reticules. For example, a single line or group of intersecting fine lines comprise the reticules which are positioned within the focus of the objective lens of the scope. Whenever significant adjustment is made of the reticule components, with either the horizontal (elevation) or vertical (windage) lines forming the complete reticule, accuracy is ultimately compromised. Extensive internal adjustments of the internal components of the optical sight normally introduce parallax in the scope or sight. The operations involved in commercial production of firearms, particularly rifles, necessarily involves the manufacture of components within a certain range of tolerances. As a result, such tolerances ultimately affect accuracy. Even when components are produced within the specified manufacturing tolerances, shooting accuracy may be significantly adversely affected. As a result, optical sights including scopes are designed with internal features to accommodate adjustment for enhancing accuracy in performance. However, when it becomes necessary to overly compensate or significantly adjust optical sights through their internal mechanisms, the performance of the scope itself is adversely affected. Primarily, the parallax which is created during the adjustment operation is an undesirable but virtually inevitable consequence. By providing for accurate positioning of the mounting rings and the scope during the installation operation, the need for any significant or substantial internal adjustment is virtually eliminated, with the result being that internal adjustments are held and maintained at a practical minimum.
In accordance with the present invention, a system is devised wherein the mounting rings for the scope or sight are adjustably positioned with a reasonably high degree of accuracy prior to the time the telescopic sight is actually mounted and/or received within the mounting rings. In order to accomplish the steps of the method, a coherent light source retainer device is positioned and received within adjustably positionable mounting rings which will ultimately receive the optical gun sight. A source of coherent light is positioned within the light source retainer, and accordingly maintained in axial alignment with the mounting rings. At the same time, a bore sighting assembly is coupled to the firearm from which a coherent beam of monochromatic light is passed axially through the firearm bore and onto a remote target. With both beams of coherent light being displayed on a remote target, the mounting rings are adjustably positioned so as to be securely held in place so that the alignment axis of the mounting rings lies within a plane extending parallel to the axis of the firearm bore. In other words, the position or location of the first and second coherent light beams on the remote target permit and facilitate positionable adjustment of the mounting rings until the axes of the first and second coherent light beams are parallel, so as to be arranged along a common vertical plane. As a result, the mounting rings may be accurately positioned on the firearm prior to the final or ultimate attachment of the telescopic sight within the rings, thereby significantly reducing the magnitude or extent of any final adjustment necessarily undertaken by the user for ultimate accuracy.
Therefore, in accordance with the present invention, a method is provided for accurately pre-positioning and attaching the mounting rings for a telescopic gun sight onto a firearm prior to actual placement of the s cope in the rings. In conducting the steps of the method, a pair of coherent light beams are passed from the firearm onto a remote target, with the first coherent light beam being passed axially through the firearm bore, and with the second beam passing through the common axis of spaced mounting rings and onto the same remote target. Thus, rather than being in relatively coarse adjustment, these rings are positionably adjusted and locked into place with a relatively high degree of precision prior to receiving the scope device. The simultaneous display of coherent light beams onto the remote target, one emanating from a source passing through the axis of the firearm bore, the other passing through the axis of the spaced mounting rings provides a sound basis for reasonably precise adjustment of the mounts prior to final attachment of the telescopic sight.
Therefore, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved method for adjustably positioning and attaching the mounting rings for an optical gun sight upon a firearm, with the method permitting the reasonably precise placement of the mounting rings prior to actual attachment of the gun sight.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved method for pre-positioning telescopic sight mounting rings onto a firearm prior to physical attachment of the telescopic gun sight so as to reduce to a minimum the degree of internal adjustment necessary to accurately sight-in the firearm.
Other and further objects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a study of the following specification, appended claims, and accompanying drawings.